


Perspectives

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean has a different perspective on Viggo's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspectives

  
Viggo stared down at his hands, paint-smeared, ink-stained, and scarred. The ring finger on his left was crooked, broken in a bicycle accident when he was younger.  
These were farmer's hands, not artists' hands. They were showing his age, the skin darkening in places, scars becoming more prominent.  
Then his hands were enclosed in Sean's strong, long, graceful fingers, and kissed gently and with great sweetness. "I love your hands, Viggo--like you, they're experienced and willing to try anything. They speak of a life well-lived--and well-loved."  
Suddenly, Viggo didn't mind his hands so much.  



End file.
